


脂玉

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 体型变化, 孕期性欲大增, 孕车, 没有解释的Menpreg, 涨奶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 带点情侣间小矛盾的孕车约等于无脑车
Relationships: Jinguji Yuta/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 6





	脂玉

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

凝聚阳光的细沙松松软软，平躺其上仿佛背靠细腻的棉花，橙色浪潮波波打上海岸，浸湿下半身的布料，温热的潮湿流淌在胯间。神宫寺紧皱着眉头，睁开了眼。沉重的身体仿佛还未从梦境的沙阳光滩脱离，昏暗的光线来回拂过干涩的眼球，而身下的温热潮湿并未随梦消散，反而如潮汐般升落。

双眼逐渐熟悉了灯光，实感重回身体，神宫寺开始意识到所在之处，和视野边缘耸动的物体。他微微抬起脑袋，垂首观察，很快又带着上扬的嘴角跌回枕中。

神宫寺没有出声，只是捏住胸口处歪斜的被褥边角，一把掀开厚实的棉被，一个毛茸茸的脑袋便露了出来。察觉到后脑上失去的重量，被窝里的人怯怯地抬起眼，口中的柱体闪着水光缓缓从殷红双唇间显露。

暗淡的灯光像为他披上一层纱，但那双黑白分明的眼睛却在这小房间中亮的出奇。飘忽的视线被神宫寺带着调笑的了然目光锁住，他趴在神宫寺腿间，带着几分尴尬和委屈，大睁着眼呆望了几秒。

笑容猝不及防地在他脸上漾开。他弯起双眼、咧开嘴，头顶的黑发还胡乱翘着。神宫寺不禁轻笑出声，仿佛遇到了翻过身来露出肚皮、竭力讨好生气的主人的小狗。

可神宫寺的坏心眼也上来了，挺动腰部晃动在梦中被唤醒的性器，将光滑的龟头在他微肿的红润双唇上轻轻顶戳。

“紫耀真是个贪吃鬼。”

透明前液盈满唇缝，又顺着嘴角滑落。平野斜过头，默默鼓起脸颊。发硬的性器戳在他白嫩的面颊上，画出一道透明的痕迹。没等收笔，他就撑起身子，手脚并用爬到神宫寺面前。他的脸悬在神宫寺的上面，用突然严肃的眼神俯视怔住的神宫寺。他不久前剃短的头发已经长长，正垂在耳边飘荡，回到了神宫寺熟悉的样子。

“好，神什么都没有看到！”他柔软的手心捂住神宫寺的眼睛，拖着语调企图给人催眠，“我什么都没有做。”

说完，他往两边打开手掌。神宫寺莫名失明又重见光明的双眼无辜地向他眨了眨，立即又被盖上了。

神宫寺无奈的微笑着听他嘟嘟囔囔的催眠术，双手摸索着悄悄攀上他隆起的腹部。他上身穿着长长深紫色丝绸睡袍，只有上面几颗扣子好好地扣着，神宫寺简单地就得以将手从下摆中钻入。任由手指在鼓起的小腹上细细抚摸，神宫寺彻底闭上眼，用触觉在脑中描绘起这孕育生命的部位的形状来。指腹擦过的肌肤还是一样光滑，但透过这层皮肉，里面的重量不言而喻。

手背被一团温热覆盖，神宫寺缓缓打开眼，发现平野不知何时松开了遮住他双眼的手，绵软的手掌正与他的相叠。平野垂着眼，表情空白，只是指尖来回摩挲他分明的指节。两只重叠的无名指上闪着相似的金属光泽。

神宫寺取出手，重新覆上平野的，将被笼在手掌中蜷缩的手指紧紧一捏，随后用一只手肘支起身体。当另一只手伸向平野的脸庞时，他立刻歪过头，将瘦削的脸颊贴上宽厚的手心，低垂的眼中闪着黄昏的波光。

拂拭脸颊，抚平头顶的乱发，神宫寺轻柔地托住他的后脑勺，将他引近。一个蜻蜓点水的吻后，便拥着怀中被乳香包裹的身体一转，将他侧过身来，托着后颈和后腰，如待珍宝般缓缓平放在被褥上。厚实的白色床单起了皱，层叠雪浪上浮着胀鼓鼓的脂玉肉体，圆溜溜的乌黑眼珠好似含着泪微微震动，直直相望，眼尾和隆起的肚子尖都透着鲜明的薄红。

神宫寺的喉结上下滚动一下，顿顿地开了口：“哪里痛吗?”

一声短促的鼻息，平野扭过脖子，半张脸沉入枕中，咬起下唇，不作回答。不知道他又为什么使起了脾气，神宫寺并不去在意，带着笑意退至床尾，抬起平野轻微浮肿的脚掌搁在大腿上由下至上按摩起来。

平野露出的半边脸颊微鼓，还留着几分稚嫩，但早在两人相识之时神宫寺就知道他的身子早已是待人采撷的成熟状态了。只是没想到的是将鲜美多汁的果肉舔食啖尽后余留的果核内会跳动起鲜活的生命。他极具男性特征的骨架上本覆着形状姣好肌肉，而高中毕业前夕，露在制服短袖外的手臂却偷偷变得彭软，胸部在白色衬衫下显出圆钝的曲线，他像被牛奶从内充灌了整个身体，连皮肤都发着光。

神宫寺对毕业照上平野制服下隆起的弧度总会停下铅重的目光。而平野却地对莫名其妙大了肚子、被搞成未成年妈妈的事情接受良好，欢心期待孩子的出生。然而最近他的态度却逐渐发生了变化，时而异常的黏人撒娇，时而冷漠不理不睬。难道反射弧过长的平野这下才动起脑子、反应过来他一个年轻男子生育孩子的意义和代价吗?

从脚心至小腿，神宫寺低头推揉过每寸饱胀的肌肉，逐渐来到大腿。别人说平野有双运动员一样的双腿，他听到也会默默微笑颔首，但他们不知道的是这双有力的腿是怎样将他的腰夹得酥麻销魂，怎样跨在他两侧撑起精健的身体上下。这些都是只有他知道的平野的身体的奥秘。现在这双大腿的强壮肌肉都如融化的奶油软了下去，双手捧起握捏都是缺乏实感的软绵。

埋在枕头的凹陷中平野仍固执地拧着脖子，可在大腿内侧被触碰时还是忍不住轻哼出声，内侧肌肉随着抚摸紧绷又舒缓。他转动乌黑眼珠，从侧边斜昵不时抬头观察他表情的神宫寺，两片厚唇相互捻磨几下，又咬住了下唇。

神宫寺早在平野悄悄挪动身体的时候就有了隐约的预感。但当平野另一只未被捉住的脚踏上他的胯间时，他那先前被服务到一半就意犹未尽地被收回裤中的性器还是兴奋地跳动起来，温软的脚心隔着布料让热血咕咚咕咚奔向其上的血管。

微勃的阴茎嵌在足心窝陷处，被踩压着上下摩擦，连同底下垂挂的两颗睾丸被挤压在一道摩擦。和神宫寺的不同，平野的脚趾和手指一样算不上长，指节间又挂着软绵绵的肉。而那透着孩童气的脚趾勾下了内裤边缘，正将他的凸起夹在趾间前后戏弄。足心踩着的沉甸球体成了支点，翘起一头，在被前液打湿的性器根部来回撸动，同时于鼓胀欲裂的囊袋上落下时轻时重的力道。

腥味和乳香交织着扩散开来，卧室中的空气如沾了水的棉花，沉入肺部底端，两人的呼吸变得沉重短促起来。躺在一片乳白杂乱的枕被间，平野蒙着一层雾气的双眼向上投来炽烈的目光。

神宫寺的心擂起鼓，可迟迟未有动作。赤黑性器暴起骇人青筋，炽热得烫人，抽动一下，便让急不可耐的平野麻麻地闷哼出声。他稚气的手从侧边钻入被灰色纽扣锁上的丝绸布料，上面已经沉下了一块不规则的颜色。

柔顺的丝绸和皮肤间没有过多的空间，他伸入的那只手被挤得满满当当，无法动作。他锁起眉头，哀怨地望向神宫寺悄悄催促，打抖的手指将扣子一颗颗解开，露出他的两个本不应有所作用的娇小乳房。两团白肉圆鼓鼓的，仿佛被汁液灌到极致，憋塞得暗红的乳头挺翘在湿冷的空气中，顶端艰难地吐着点滴白浆。

“神…”平野低着沙哑的声音黏黏地呼唤神宫寺，背脊弓起离开床面，向他的方向挺动胀痛的胸部，眼中的雾气更浓重了，埋怨也变成了急切的请求。

明明平时可以随口说出“我爱你”来敷衍问题或转移对自己不利的话题走向，明明身体在床上这样诚实，可却扭捏着不愿启合嘴唇将热切渴望吐出成形。就连平野这种矛盾的狡黠和别扭，神宫寺也觉得可爱得不行。可现在不是投降的时候，他必须坚持对的事，这是他被假定的责任。

平野的双腿不知何时已经缠上他的腰，在腰侧磨蹭。他捞起平野的两个膝盖，向前膝行一步。随着他的迫近，两腿也大大地打开。从高处俯视平野高挺的腹部，戳在圆滚滚的肚皮下端的昂首欲望和不断翕合着乞食的后穴，他的心化成了融雪。但不可名状的黑雾也同时萦绕在他心头上，像是嗡鸣黑蝇团绕着他在暗处悄悄点亮的自鸣得意。

是他让平野变成了这幅可怜模样的，其他的谁也不能。

不管他摩挲着平野逐渐大起来的肚皮，说过多少次抱歉，他从没真正后悔过。而这正是他害怕的，他该永远是平野眼中温柔成熟的神宫寺才好。他怕平野后悔。他怕他的行动将这些道不明的欲望、作践、怜惜和占有扭结交织的冲动一并出卖

“看来这里也需要按摩一下。”他再开口时，清亮的声音被紧涩干燥的喉咙挤得破碎，但他的嘴角仍勾着熟悉的笑容。

两根纤长的手指进入了两个指节时，在浮沉的欲望中恍惚平野才意识到。

“不…不要！”

等待被填满的温热内壁被打着圈骚刮，他仍不满地扭动挣扎，一条腿折到胸前，脚掌踩在神宫寺俯下的肩膀上，又踢又推。

“不要手指！”在口中相互挤压的抗拒带上了嗔怒的色彩。

可关不住的呻吟仍串串滚落唇边。他太久没被碰过了。连在拒绝时，肉壁都还争抢着一拥而上，咬着手指吮吸不放。

神宫寺对他的反抗视而不见，紧致的肉穴中一寸不落，手指越探越深，几乎要把手掌也塞进去。来到熟悉的地方，手指一转一钩，平野就尖叫着，一下弹起身体。抵住神宫寺肩膀的那条腿软得如烂桃般落了下来，颤抖着讨好地蹭起控制快感开关的手臂。

如此反复几次，平野也像被丢在砧板上的鱼似的跳动几次，震得饱满的乳房漏出乳汁，顺着胸口蜿蜒流下。最后弹跳不动了，身体像抽搐般抖动，被大肚子堵住去路的性器报复般将白液全数撒在被撑起肚皮上，部分甚至飞溅到胸口，与奶水汇流。

知觉被部分麻痹，失神的平野发觉身上笼罩的一团黑影被光线拨开，下意识慌忙地伸手去抓。

“紫耀要好好地休息，我得先走了。”一条腿下了床，却被抓住手腕的神宫寺有点惊讶地回头，弯下腰来在平野微启的松软唇瓣上印上一个恰到好处的吻后，轻声安抚道。

双眼焦点仍在晃荡的平野像对着这个不如意的梦境深深地皱起眉头，对着残留美妙触感的下唇咬了又咬，怎么也不肯松开手。

神宫寺正脱不掉桎梏手腕、让他无法脱身的那只手，另一只手又伸了过来，裹起他在衣摆下半遮半露的性器，固定住，脑袋就要往那里凑。

神宫寺捏住他的一边脸蛋，薄薄的一层皮像扯下一块的棉花糖。他强忍着湿热的气息扑打得又要膨胀的欲望，含笑低低地警告道：“不可以噢。”

平野什么都没讨到，上颚震动共鸣起轰轰的不满声音，扭过肩膀，抱着被子又摔进床单里。

神宫寺收起笑容，静静地望了几秒，将床头柜抽屉中的吸奶器取出扔到赌气卷作一团的平野眼前，悄悄退出了房间。

在他合上最后一丝门缝前，一声颤抖的低吼和他一道被隔在门外。

“笨蛋宫寺！”


End file.
